Adieu
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Il es tard, Félicity est au travail, tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un message d'Oliver... Un message qui lui brise le cœur... Petite fin possible à la série. Reviews please
**Me revoilà avec un autre OS, bien plus court que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais j'y tenais à cette idée. J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Félicity Smoak tapait sur son ordinateur, elle venait de regarder l'heure et ça faisait près de trois heures qu'elle était sur ce dossier, elle commençait à fatiguer, mais elle voulait vite le finir afin de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait presque fini quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle ferma son document et regarda, c'était un courrier électronique, elle ouvrit sa boite mail et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver. Elle hésita un moment, non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le lire mais ça faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée qu'il commençait à avancer... Sans elle, qu'il était peut-être passé à autre chose et ça lui brisait le cœur, mais elle avait décidé cette rupture, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose. Elle voulut refermer sa boîte mail mais se décida à cliquer sur le message d'Oliver. Quand elle vit que c'était un message vidéo, elle hésita encore plus, c'était une chose de lire un message de lui, s'en était une autre de l'écouter lui parler... Est-ce qu'elle était prête pour ça ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais sans s'en rendre compte elle avait déjà cliqué sur le lien.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit apparaître à l'écran un Oliver triste, les yeux cernés, qui semblait avoir perdu du poids. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle sourit tristement et posa sa main sur l'écran comme pour vouloir effacer les larmes qu'il avait versé. La vidéo était sur pause, et elle caressa doucement le visage de l'homme qu'elle continuait d'aimer.

 _\- Oliver..._

Elle caressa encore un peu l'écran avant d'appuyer sur la touche lecture, le cœur très lourd à l'idée d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Quand ce fut lancée, elle le vit lui faire un petit sourire, mais elle sut qu'il n'était pas sincère, son regard en disait long, ses larmes qu'il essuya rapidement faisaient comprendre à Félicity qu'il souffrait, au moins autant qu'elle. Il s'installa correctement et commença à parler.

 _ **« Hey mon amour, je suis désolé de te faire parvenir cette vidéo, mais je sais que d'une je n'aurais pas le courage de te le dire en face et de deux... Je ne suis pas sur que tu m'écoutes.**_

 _ **J'ai finis par accepter et par comprendre le fait que tu m'aies quitté... Et en un sens je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal que tu l'ai fais... Je t'aime, ne doute jamais de ça, de mon amour pour toi... Mais demain on va affronter Merlyn et essayer d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui... Et j'ai peur... Peur de ne pas parvenir à m'en sortir cette fois. Alors savoir que tu n'auras pas à endurer le fait de te retrouver veuve aussi jeune... Ça me rassure...**_

 _ **Je veux juste que tu me fasses une promesse... Sois heureuse, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que ce sera dur au début, mais il faut que tu vives, que tu sois heureuse, que tu ai une belle vie. S'il te plaît... Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, que j'ai tort de penser ça, que je dois faire comme lors de mon combat contre Ra's... Mais ce jour là quand tu m'as demandé de me battre pour vivre... Je ne l'ai pas fais... Enfin pas seulement... Je me suis battu pour toi, pour nous... Et là il n'y a plus de nous... J'ai tout foiré et je t'ai perdu... Je sais que c'est de ma faute et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais sans attendre et je te dirais tout, je t'impliquerais car pour moi tu es plus importante que tout.**_

 _ **Mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière et je t'ai donc bien perdu... J'espère que tu rencontreras quelqu'un que tu aimeras vraiment. Mais sache qu'il ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime, c'est absolument impossible. Mais il faut que tu fasses confiance à cet homme, ils ne sont pas tous comme moi... Des idiots incapable de te garder... Félicity... Je t'en pris, sois heureuse, c'est tout ce que je souhaite... Et si jamais par miracle je m'en sors... Tiens aussi compte de ce message... Parce que je pense que te voir avec un autre, te voir être heureuse... Me permettra d'avancer à mon tour et de comprendre que tout est bien fini.**_

 _ **Je vais te laisser, ça devient dur de te parler... Demain c'est le grand jour... Demain je vais tout donner pour nous débarrasser de lui. Je t'aime, je voulais que tu le saches... Et même si ça me brise le cœur de te dire ça... Je te laisse partir mon amour. Adieu. »**_

Félicity pleurait, de toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait avoir, ces dernières ne cessaient de couler et la jeune femme ne cherchait même pas à les arrêter. Elle remit la vidéo une seconde fois et réécouta chaque mots que son ex fiancé lui disait, il lui faisait ses adieux et lui disait de continuer à vivre sans lui... Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse oser lui demander ça !

 _\- Félicity, je vais..._

Curtis s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle devant lequel il se trouvait, sa patronne et amie se trouvait en larmes devant son bureau en train de regarder une vidéo ou il reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Oliver Queen. Il s'approcha et vint poser une main sur son épaule, il regarda l'écran et vit que Oliver se retenait de finir dans le même état que Félicity.

 _\- Tu devrais vraiment lui parler..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Oh que si tu le peux... Je travaille avec lui depuis quelques jours seulement et même si je ne vais pas prétendre le connaître... Il fait bonne figure, il sourit, il s'entraîne... Mais il est malheureux. Il ne dort plus chez vous... Il dort dans le QG... Je l'ai même entendu pleurer hier... Je suis vite parti pour qu'il ne m'entende pas... Il va mal..._

Félicity se redressa et essuya ses larmes avant d'éteindre l'écran de son ordinateur.

 _\- C'est lui qui est responsable de ça... Je lui ai tout donné, mon cœur, ma confiance, mon amour... Et il m'a menti... Il ne m'a pas donné ce que j'attendais... Je voulais juste qu'il me donne la même chose._

 _\- Dans ce cas explique-moi... Pourquoi tu sembles vivre cette rupture encore plus mal que lui ? Parce que du peu que j'ai entendu... Il est prêt à te laisser partir... Mais toi non..._

Curtis sortit du bureau et alla prendre ses affaires quand il vit sa patronne courir vers l'ascenseur, il sourit et espéra qu'ils aient une sérieuse discussion, parce qu'il savait que le pardon de Félicity, était le seul moyen pour que Oliver Queen ne se décide pas à mourir lors de la mission du lendemain.

Félicity arriva au QG, il était tard, elle espérait que personne ne s'y trouverait à part Oliver, elle devait lui parler, elle en avait besoin, il devait survivre à la mission du lendemain, elle ne savait pas ce que leur réserverait l'avenir, mais elle était sure d'une chose, elle refusait de le voir mourir... Refusait de vivre dans un monde où il n'était pas.

Elle entra dans le QG et fut rassurée en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle monta sur la plate-forme et caressa doucement son ancien dossier... Ça lui manquait, de ne plus être là, de ne plus venir, de ne plus participer aux missions... Tout lui manquait, mais venir ici et être aux côtés d'Oliver alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble lui brisait le cœur. Elle fit quelques pas et se trouva face à Oliver, il était allongé sur le lit d'appoint, un bras couvrant son visage, il dormait. Il avait l'air si fragile tout à coup... Elle voulut s'approcher mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger, elle était venue pour lui parler mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle finit par s'approcher de lui et par poser une main sur son visage, elle fut surprise en le voyant retirer son bras, il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa.

 _\- Oh Félicity... Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

La jeune femme reposa sa main et essuya une trace de larme que Oliver n'avait sans doute pas penser à essuyer.

 _\- J'ai vu ton message Oliver... Est-ce que tu me fais une petite place ?_

Oliver se redressa et se décala un peu laissant à Félicity suffisamment de place pour s'asseoir près de lui, elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui mais pour le moment, elle ne le pouvait pas, ils devaient parler avant. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle refusait qu'il risque sa vie demain. Félicity lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça Oliver, ne meure pas._

Elle serra un peu plus sa main et la prit dans l'autre tout en la caressant tendrement.

 _\- Bats-toi pour vivre, bats-toi pour nous..._

 _\- Il n'y a plus de nous._

Oliver enleva sa main de celle de Félicity et se leva du canapé sans un regard pour elle. Félicity ravala ses larmes, Oliver semblait bien décidé et elle aurait du mal à le convaincre de se battre.

 _\- Si tu meures, tu ne sauras pas s'il y avait la possibilité qu'il y ai de nouveau un nous..._

Il se retourna brusquement, surpris par ses dires.

 _\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir ?_

Félicity se redressa et avança vers lui, des larmes menaçant toujours de couler, elle voulait qu'ils aient une autre chance, mais elle avait peur... Peur de souffrir encore, peur qu'il lui raconte encore des mensonges, elle n'y survivrait pas.

 _\- Je te dis surtout que tu ne dois pas te laisser mourir... Que je tiens toujours à toi... Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Comment peux-tu penser ne serais-ce qu'une seconde que tu n'as plus d'importance ?!_

Elle s'avança encore un peu voulut lui reprendre la main mais il se recula... Il avait peur, peur de comprendre, peur de mal comprendre... Peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve.

 _\- Je t'aime toujours Oliver... Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer... Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime toujours un peu plus chaque jours... Le message que tu m'as envoyé... M'a littéralement brisé le cœur..._

Elle s'approcha et cette fois il la laissa prendre sa main, il fit un pas vers elle mais n'osa pas croiser son regard, les yeux fermés il laissait les larmes couler, Félicity utilisa son autre main pour les essuyer doucement.

 _\- Je t'en pris... Ne me fais pas... Ne nous fais pas ça... Ne meure pas... Pas sans nous avoir laissé une dernière chance d'être heureux... Tout les deux._

Il ouvrit les yeux et résista à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'était pas sur que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Félicity serra un peu plus sa main et la colla sur sa poitrine, Oliver sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, il était surprit, vraiment.

 _\- Si tu meures... J'en mourrais... Quand je t'ai quitté, je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble si tu étais Green Arrow... Mais j'avais tort... C'est si tu me mens de nouveau qu'on ne pourra plus l'être... Alors je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement Oliver..._

Il hocha doucement la tête, bien décidé à être honnête avec elle et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si elle lui accordait bien cette ultime chance.

 _\- Est-ce que tu peux me promettre... De ne plus jamais me mentir ? De ne plus jamais me mettre à l'écart peu importe ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Oui... Je te le promets, plus jamais je ne te cacherais quoi que ce soit. Jamais plus, je te le jure_.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

 _\- Dernière chose... Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? Malgré tout ce que je t'a fait ? Malgré que je t'ai quitté ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?_

Oliver lâcha sa main et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, il pensait qu'elle allait le repousser, que c'était trop tôt, mais elle le laissa faire sans attendre, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser sans attendre, ses mains atterrirent dans son dos et serrèrent le dos d'Oliver, ils s'embrassèrent un très long moment avant qu'Oliver ne la prenne dans ses bras et la ramène sur le lit d'appoint, il l'allongea délicatement avant de se séparer de ses lèvres, cherchant son autorisation, elle lui fit un petit sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de le rapprocher d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle le regardait enfiler sa tenue de Green Arrow, son cœur battant la chamade, elle avait peur, peur de le perdre, peur de ne plus le voir, peur qu'il ne finisse par mourir lors de ce combat. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils se trouvaient seuls, tout les deux. Oliver la vit essuyer des larmes, il s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

 _\- Je vais revenir... Je vais tout faire pour revenir vers toi._

Elle hocha la tête mais baissa le regard, Oliver posa une main sur sa joue et la força à lever le regard vers lui.

 _\- Je te le promets._

Oliver colla doucement ses lèvres aux siennes avant de poser son front contre le sien. Il ne dit rien, savait que ce combat allait être dangereux, savait qu'il risquait sa vie et même si il ferait de son mieux pour tenir sa promesse, il restait des risques.

 _\- Je te pardonne Oliver... Maintenant va l'affronter et reviens-moi... Qu'on puisse commencer la vie dont on rêve tout les deux._

Oliver la regard surprit, ils n'avaient pas parler de l'après combat, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était lui rendre sa bague de fiançailles et l'épouser sur le champ, mais il ne savait pas si c'était trop tôt, il hésitait à lui rendre, de peur qu'elle refuse pour le moment. Il finit par la sortir de sa poche, depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu, elle ne l'avait pas quitté, Félicity était surprise de la voir, Oliver lui posa au creux de la main.

 _\- Tu veux bien la garder ? En attendant que je revienne ? Et je te promets... Que quand tu seras prête... Je la repasserais à ton doigt._

Félicity sourit et hocha la tête, après un dernier baiser, elle regarda son homme quitter le QG avant de s'installer derrière les ordinateurs, Oliver lui avait rapidement expliqué le plan et elle tenait à les aider, non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Curtis, mais elle voulait le faire, elle devait le faire. Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde étaient à son poste et ils furent tous surpris d'entendre la voix de leur amie à l'autre bout de leur oreillette. Le plan était en marche et alors que toute l 'équipe se dirigeait vers Malcolm Merlyn, Félicity sourit en repassant la bague à son doigt... Cette fois, elle n'en bougerait plus.

 **Et voilà ?! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je tenais à l'écrire avant l'épisode de jeudi, du coup j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de faute, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire jusqu'à dimanche, donc si j'ai des idées je les noterais dans un coin et essayerais de vous sortir ça rapidement.**

 **Lâchez vos reviews s'il vous plaît, je veux vos avis sur ce petit OS ^^**


End file.
